Central Republic
The Central Republic is a country in Nation Creation owned by Rpvictor. Its holdings include Mexico and Belize and is currently attempting to expand into Guatemala. Culture Spanish is the primary language of the Central Republic. Most food is spicy, most music is traditional and equestrian sports are in vogue. Popular artforms include painting and murals. Architecture, most kinds of movies and mystery novels are also prominent. Demographics Although the number of citizens of the Central Republic is not precisely known, it is generally assumed to ber over 400 million. Immigration into the Central Republic is high, especially from the south. The overwhelming majority of citizens speak Spanish very well. In fact, the identity as Central Republicans has managed to override racial identities. Christianity is the religion of most citizens. Economics The Central Republic prides itself on its economic freedom. Regulations on business are light and are primarily focused on transparency. It is possible to start a business in less than a week. Without other agreements pending, tariffs are at 2.5% for imports and exports. Non-tariff barriers are mostly removed. Personal income tax is 20% at present, although there is talk of reducing it. Government spending is only 19% and welfare is minimized. Inflation is low and the currency is not distorted or manipulated. No special circumstances exist around foreign ownership of businesses in the Central Republic, except legal and media servics. Regulations on banks are not excessive, and they are free to make whichever loans they please, as long as it is not to an organization suspected of anti-Central Republic activities. There is little government-owned land and contracts and property rights are protected strongly. Corruption is minimzed. No minimum wage laws exist. Labor regulations are designed not to be burdensome. Foreign Relations The Central Republic has historically been on the bad side of few nations. Close allies include the Japanese-Korean Imperial Democratic Union, the North African Republic and the Holy Empire of the Imperial Avalon. History The history of the Central Republic has been rather uneventful. During the 1950's, free market policies were promoted by the government, which led to economic prosperity and the eventual annexation of Belize. It was involved in the Guatemalan War and supported the Allies in the Second Cold War. Military The Central Republic obtains most of its equipment from companies based in the Central Republic. A more comprehensive listing of equipment will be furnished at a later date. Politics Elections are held every four years for executive and legislative positions, although the elections are always held two years apart. The federal executive branch is led by the Prime Minister, presently Juan Ayala, and his or her cabinet. The federal legislative branch is has a Senate and Chamber of Deputies. The Chamber of Deputies is similar to the British parliament while the Senate is closer to the United States Senate. The federal judicial branch is led by a Supreme Court with eleven members. Lesser courts do exist, although no court has the power of judicial review. The federal government only handles items similar to those enumerated in the United States Constitution, with more local governments handling other matters. There are presently 32 states, the original 31 with the addition of Belize, and a federal district. Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation Category:North American Nations